Childhood Memories 4: You Are My Valentine
by georgiegolightly
Summary: The fourth in the Childhood Memories series.


**~*Sorry I haven't been on here for, like..................EVER! I've been busy writing a book called 'Your Guardian Angel'. lol Sucks up a lot of my time. Anyway, here it is!*~**

Claire sat and watched the 'love' unfold around her. All the other sophomore girls were being swept off their feet and asked to the Valentines Day dance by guys they thought they were in love with. Including her best friend Eve. Claire didn't believe in love. She guaranteed that each and every on of these girls were going to get their hearts broken. Here they were, their guys putting on an 'I'm so sweet and sensitive and I will never dump you in an instant for a hotter chick' act.

Liars. that's what guys were. Liars. Oh if only she could just-

"Um, hi, Claire."

Claire looked up to see Shane, one of her best friends, wearing nice jeans, a white dress shirt, and a skinny black tie. His hair was still as messy as ever. He was holding a single red rose.

She giggled and blushed, but otherwise, she didn't respond.

Shane chuckled. "You're so cute when you smile." Then he handed her the rose.

Claire took it in her small hands and fringed the end of a petal, waiting for Shane to say something.

"So, I, um," Shane started, "Know this... Guy, and um, he really likes this girl... but, ah, he doesn't really know how to ask her to the dance....?" He let it hang as a question, as if asking himself, 'is this the right thing to say?'.

"Hhmm," said Claire, "Well, when was this guy planning to pick this girl up?"

Shane smiled. "6:30."

"This girl thinks that'd be perfect."

Shane grinned a wide, happy grin. Then he got down on one knee(being that Claire was still sitting on a bench), put two fingers under Claire's chin, and kissed her.

***

Claire hustled and bustled with her shoulder-length chocolate brown hair, curling and re-curling it to perfection, making it mid-neck length, trying not to damage the perfect fall of her dress------

Her father knocked on the bathroom door. "Sweetie, Mr. Collins is here."

"Okay, okay. Wait. I'm almost done."

"Your hair is _fine_, honey. Come on. Let's not wait for the grass to grow."

Claire gave her hair one last twist, and opened the bathroom door. Mr. Danvers took her presence all in and said, "You look nice honey."

"Thanks, Dad." Claire stood on her tip-toes and kissed her dad's cheek. Then she hurried to put on her black high heels. black_high_

She then took a deep breath and began to descend the staircase.

Shane was standing there, in the same clothes he wore to school, but he had thrown on a black dress coat. He wore black converse. Claire wore the rose he had given her in her hair, tucked behind her ear.

Claire's mother fussed over her curled hair, while her dad gave Shane 'the glare'. After the mandatory parental intros, Shane lead Claire out to the car.

***

Claire and Shane walked through the doors of the high school gym. The booming bass seemed to rock the ground. They spotted Eve and Michael across the room, as they started toward Claire and Shane. Eve had her dyed black hair in two low pigtails. Her red dress------- Her shoes--------411i91rKlZL._AA280_.jpg Michael wore a black tux with a red bow tie.

Then 'We Don't have to Look Back Now' by Puddle of Mudd came on the loud speakers.

Eve gasped. "I LOVE THIS SONG!!!" She then pulled-dragged- Michael onto the dance floor.

Without a word, Shane held out his hand to Claire, and she took it. He lead her out into the mob of people, right in the center of the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist, and her around his neck, and they began to sway along to the music.

"This is nice." said Claire.

"Yeah, if you like big, sappy hearts, chocolate, and baby's shooting arrows at people's ass, then, yeah, its perfect!" His tone was sarcastic.

Claire smacked him on the arm.

"Ow." he said, though it was clear it didn't hurt. Then he spun her around some more.

Claire laughed. "But this _is_ nice."

"Yeah. It is."

He then leaned down and kissed her. It was passionate, but still sweet. He smelt like laundry soap and freshly cut grass.

Claire laid her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms under his, up to his shoulders.

Shane kissed her temple. He whispered in her ear, "You are my Valentine."

Maybe love wasn't so over-rated after all.

**There it is!! 3**


End file.
